The Ties that Bind Us
by Zygarde22
Summary: A collection of one shot or two shot (sometimes three shot if I feel like it) set in Fire Emblem: Awakening that will vary in ratings and parings. It is set to M automatically just to be safe. Canceled
1. Letter To My Love (Ricken X Maribelle)

**Hello people I'm working on a new Fire Emblem Story or rather stories since these are all one shots that take place in Awakening, also Halo: Understanding chapter 2 is still underway I'm rewriting it since I had to change PC's and couldn't get the date transferred yet. so the plot of this of one shots is basically a series of letters between Ricken and Maribelle while the two were apart and then it continues afterwards...well you'll see just read. **

**Fire Emblem is the product of Intelligent Studios and Nintendo. Please enjoy and do review and favorite**

* * *

Ricken smiled slightly as he looked at a small letter, he was glad to finally get the latest letter from his beloved Maribelle. he detected a slight scent from it most likely the perfume that she wore. breaking the small wax seal he began to read the letter

_ Dear Ricken _

_ How are you my love? I miss you greatly I wished that Miriel and Lon'qu hadn't requested you for this expedition, the house is rather lonely without you. But it's not all sadness I've got good news I'm with child my love. I hope you can return before our Brady's birth_

_ With Love, you're dearest Maribelle_

_PS. Do try to get more sleep, Miriel told me you had been hit with a bout of insomnia. _

Ricken smiled at the letter, he was going to be a father finally ever since Luciana returned from the future with his future son in tow he had become anxious to see his child born. Now here he was almost three years since the defeat of Grima and he was soon to become a parent. filled with a new vigor he began to pin a letter to Maribelle conveying his new-found excitement for the revelation.

Several weeks passed until Maribelle received the letter she was enjoying afternoon tea when a currier had passed giving her the letter, it had Rickens house insignia on a wax seal. she carefully opened the letter and began to read.

_ Dear Maribelle _

_I'm filled with so much excitement that I can barely contain myself, I wish to see you so much to hold you and to watch our child grow within you but alas I am here far away but do not fret my love I expect to be back within the next two months. Do try to take care of yourself and be safe._

_ With love Yours forever Ricken_

_PS. Be sure to tell Brady (the one from the future) to not get jealous of himself_

Maribelle let out a slight laugh as she finished the last part of the letter she looked to her side to see Brady talking to his wife Kjelle, she had yet to tell him of her pregnancy hoping to tell him when Ricken returned. The weeks passed and as Maribelles pregnancy became more pronounced she eventually sat down her son from the future and told him of the news.

"Well Brady as you can see, I'm pregnant with well...you ." she spoke as she glanced at her slightly large belly.

"Yeah I figured after you started eating more food then-ah!" he began but was hit with a parasol in the head and never finished his thought.

"Now Brady that's rude, but yes as you so bluntly put it I hope that you won't see your younger self as a competition for your father and I's attention." Brady then gave her a rather strange look and began to laugh causing Maribelle to give him a somewhat crocked smile.

"Gods ma did dad make you say that?" he said whipping a tear from his eye she nodded and he began to laugh again this time she joined in with him.

"Um am I interrupting something?" the two heard a familiar voice rang from the houses entrance his a man of a slightly smaller height entered hair was red and it had a slight cowlick to it.

"Ricken!" Maribelle yelled in both surprise and glee as she ran towards her husband and gave him as big a hug she could muster without risking the child inside her.

"It's so good to see you love." she spoke as she released him from her embrace.

"Hey old-timer." Brady spoke as he gave his father a hug, the rest of the day was spent hearing Ricken retell his time with Miriel and Lon'qu during their expedition. As more months passed and Maribelles due date draw closer and closer the two became closer in a sense preparing for the new life that they were bringing into the world. One night during the sixth month of her pregnancy Maribelle asked a question that caught Ricken off guard, the two were preparing to head to bed when she sprung it on him.

"Ricken do you ever worry that we might be bad parents?" Ricken smiled walked up to Maribelle and gently placed his forehead to hers.

"Sometimes, it's always there in the back of my head nagging but I always push it aside."

"How?" she asked

"I just look at you and know that if I ever slip that you'll be there to help me and I'll do the same for you My love." he then placed his lips gently upon hers, only a fraction of a second but it was enough to reassure her.

"Now, let's get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Maribelle nodded and the two then headed off to bed in preparation for the days ahead.

** End Of Part 1**

* * *

**Yeah Sorry about that but I wanted this to be a two-parter so any way I hope you guys do like this and please do review and what not. also sorry for any grammar mistakes I still don't have an editor**


	2. Letter To my Love (RickenxMaribelle) pt2

**And now to Part two of this story please enjoy and remember reviews keep me writing so do that...like now, like stop reading and just do it! (Just kidding do it after you read or before I'm not the "Man" I can't control you.) **

**Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Studios.**

* * *

Ricken yawned lightly as he was woken by the rays of the morning sun, glancing to his side he noticed that Maribelle was still sleeping soundly, he slowly snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her belly.

"Sometimes I wish I could just stay like this with you forever" he whispered softly into her ears, this caused her to mumble his name in her sleep, this made him happier than he had been in the last few days, as he cuddled closer to her he began to reminisce of the first time he ever laid eyes on Maribelle. It was a few days after he was officially inducted into the Shepherds Lissa was busy introducing him to some of the members.

"And that's Sumia, she's a bit of a klutz and this is my best friend in the world Maribelle." he looked at the woman girl and his hear nearly skipped a beat, she had blonde hair that was done in pigtails and her figure made his jaw nearly drop. If it weren't for Lissa snapping him out of his daze he might have stared at her.

he was snapped out of his memories by Maribelles sudden movements, reluctantly releasing his hold on her he decided to go take a bath and prepare breakfast for the both of them, when he had finished he had noticed Maribelle finally make it to the dining area in her dressing gown.

"Hello dear did you sleep well?" he asked laying down a plate on the table she simply gave him a nod in approval. After eating breakfast the two boarded a carriage bound for Maribelles father's house to spend the rest of her gestation period and have a more easy access of the family midwife. upon arriving they were greeted by Maribelles parents The Duke and Duchess of Themis.  
"Father , mother it's good to see you." Maribelle spoke as she exited the carriage and gave was scooped into a large group hug instigated by her parents.

"It's been too long dear, I hope you and Ricken fount the ride here pleasant?" her mother asked as she released her daughter from her grip.

"Yes it has been a long time and now you come back to me pregnant." her father joked.

"Well it's good to know I've been missed." Maribelle commented, her parents then ushered them into the manner and showed them the room that they would be staying in for the next three months. as the weeks went on and Maribelles due date grew closer and closer the two saw themselves getting more and more excited for the eventual day when their son would be born. then one day during her eight month Ricken went looking for his wife in hopes of surprising her with a new necklace he bought while in the market that day.

"Hmm I wonder where she might have gotten to?" he asked until he heard a large scream that sounded similar to Maribelles resonate from a room near him, rushing to see what the commotion was he burst through the door to see Maribelle hunched over in the family library.

"Ricken, ugh get father tell him to bring the midwife." she spoke as she tried her best to walk.

"Are you sure I could help if-"

"Ricken, go NOW!" she yelled, Ricken ran as fast as he could to find his father-in-law. Rearing around a corner he ran headfirst into his father which sent Ricken flatly on his rump.

"Whoa boy slow down where's the fire magic?!" The duke spoke

"Maribelle, baby, midwife!" Ricken yelled frantically trying his best to convey what was going on

"Now Ricken slow down and speak calmly." Ricken then took a deep breath to clear his mind and spoke.

"Maribelles giving birth and we need to get the midwife to her right now!" he yelled loud enough to where it echoed throughout the halls of the manor, this in turn caused her father to grab Ricken by the collar.

"Where is she and why did you leave her!" he yelled at Ricken.

"Library and she told me to find you!" The duke released him and went off to fetch the midwife but not before telling Ricken to return to Maribelle and get her to the bedroom they shared., returning to the library he saw Maribelle trying her best to stay still as a contraction surged through her body. Ricken picked her up and hurried as carefully as he could to their bedroom were the midwife was waiting for them.

The hours passed and Ricken did his best to comfort his wife, whether this be stroking her hand or offering a comforting word. Then at the break of dawn a crying baby Brady was born. wrapped in a blanket the new parents looked at the child they brought into the world faces full of smiles

"Our little Brady, our little bundle of joy." Ricken said as he looked at his newborn baby son, his eyes full of tears at the sheer joy of the satiation

"Ricken please don't cry otherwise you might get me started." she said in attempt to stick to her high-born status but soon her eyes swelled with tears of joy, here in her arms her son, her pride and joy.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this Chapter and the first complete story of this sorry if it felt a bit rushed at the end I was kind of trying to avoid writing a pregnancy story since those never turn out well for me (curse you not understating pregnancies or the like) but any way so yeah do review and expect another chapter in a few more days once I finally finish Halo: Understanding chapter two.-DFTBA (I always wanted to use that) (also Fun fact the title of this entire series is based on some lyrics from the Bastille song Bad Blood.)**


	3. Cold Nights (Lon'qu X Miriel-M Rated )

**Alright part two of the first story done I hope you guys like these things and now I'm going to make a one shot and I hope you guys like it this one deals with one of my favorite pairs in the game Miriel and Lon'qu now watch as I try to write a sex scene and not screw it up(but that is a given.)**

**Fire Emblem is the product of Nintendo and Intelligent Studios.**

* * *

Snow storms where a common thing in Ferox, it seemed that the country was always caught in some kind of blizzard or other type of winter storm. So it's with not surprise that during these kinds of days many of its residents rather than brave the harshness of the weather stayed in, amongst them where A sword master named Lon'qu and a mage named Miriel. The two were mostly sitting around the fire in their house.

"My this weather gets more and more deplorable" Miriel stated as she placed another log into the fire, the two had hadn't had much to do that day they had already trained for hours on end and had already eaten and so now nothing was left but to wait until the gentile embrace of sleep took them. it's during this waiting period that Miriel thought of a way to make the situation more exciting. Her actions at first were subtle, first she edged closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Then her actions began to take more of an assertive feel, it started when she kissed him by surprise, deepening the kiss she pushed him onto his back and began to work at undoing his shirt.

"I see someone is excited today." she commented on the obvious erection poking her as she straddled him, she removed her robe letting it fall behind her and she slowly started to grind her hips against his member. Feeling the moistness in her region she began to remove her trousers and started to work on his. the two now mostly nude save for Miriel's undershirt and Lon'qu's unbuttoned shirt pressed their lips together.

Miriel let out a small moan as she felt Lon'qu prod her entrance, the constant teasing of nearly placing it in and pulling it out was driving her mad.

"Please, dear I wish you would not do that." she said her heart racing more and more with excitement for the inevitable.

"...Very well." Lon'qu said as he fully impaled Miriel onto him causing her to let out a louder yell as ecstasy filled her. raising herself only slightly she thin brought herself down sending more waves of pleaser between the two of them. The process started out slow with the Miriel bouncing up and down in small intervals but as the two continued she gained more and more momentum, bringing themselves closer and closer to the edge of climax. sensing this Lon'qu decided to change the position without warning causing Miriel to let out a yelp in surprise as he grabbed her hips and removed her from himself

"Sorry." he apologized as he placed Miriel on her back and reentered her, fastening his pace he was hoping to get her to climax before he did, but this was proving easier said than done due to the mass of noises she made that during their sessions had a way of making him a lot more...feral. His movements became more and more rough causing her to moan out in a mix of slight pain and pleaser. He then heard her cry out and her walls became tight around his member, as she rode out her orgasm he began to speed up in hopes of climaxing soon. After a few more thrusts he felt himself go as he unloaded his seed into her. The two looked each other in the eye smiles on their face, noticing that the fire was nearly dim the two decided that it was best they clean up and head to bed for the night. A few weeks passed and one day Miriel came up to Lon'qu during one of his meeting with the Khans of Ferox, taking a minute to excuse himself from the meeting the two stepped outside.

"Is something wrong?" Lon'qu asked as he tried to figure out what the interruption was he noticed she had a smile on her face.

"Nothing is wrong, on the contrary I have wonderful news." she said her voice a slight bit more chipper than usual.

"...Go on?" He replied

"I have come to the conclusion I am with child." What happened next surprised Miriel the most while she expected him to take the news well she didn't expect him to run pick her up and spin her around his the largest smile she'd ever seen on his face.

"My I've never seen you this enthusiastic." she spoke as he placed her down, noticing this he rubbed his the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I..have to get back to the meeting I'll see you when it's done." he spoke as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. Through most of the meeting he could barely keep his mind on the two khans as his mind was to occupied on the recent news, all he knew is that the next nine months were going to be interesting.

* * *

**Alright that's done I hate writing sex scenes I never can get them to seem natural but that's done and so yeah I hope you guys enjoy this is probably going to be one of my more bad chapters since like I said I hate doing sex scenes, but review and do favorite. Look for the next chapter in a few more days. **


	4. Out Of my League (Cordelia x Henry)

**Sorry about the lack of updates but school has precedence over a lot of what I do but thankfully I'm done with school and so I can spend more time writing. Anyway this chapter deals with one of my favorite pairings in Awakening and that's Henry x Cordelia so without further ado enjoy this writing **

**Fire Emblem is the product of intelligent studios and Nintendo.**

* * *

"Well let's hope this ends well." Cordelia spoke to her husband Henry as they walked towards her parents house. The two having neglected to bring them to their wedding(as well as Henrys parents but the less said about them the better) and so when the news reached them that their only daughter had been married during the Grima incident they hoped to meet the man who took their little girls fancy, this was either going to be a grand evening or something that would rival their wedding night in terms of awkwardness but with less payoff.

Reaching the door of her parents abode she made three carful knocks and she heard a voice on the other side.

"Coming!" it was her mother, the door opened to reveal a petit woman in her early forties who had Cordelia's signature red hair and some of her more prominent features.

"Cordelia, dear it's so good to see you." her mother spoke as she enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"It's good to see you too mother." Cordelia replied returning the hug, her mother looked behind her and noticed the smiling white haired dark mage and this raised a few eyebrows.

"So dear who's this mystery man?" Her mother asked as the two pulled away from their embrace, Cordelia smiled and stood closer to her husband and took his hands into hers.

"Mother this is my husband Henry." She spoke as she gave a large smile that rivaled Henry's.

"Well it's good to finally meet the man who snagged my daughters heart, now come on in I'm just getting dinner started." her mother replied as she led the two into the house. The abode was a rather homely place, it radiated with a kind of loving warmth.

"Hello father." Cordelia spoke as she hugged her father tightly.

"It's good to see you dear." her father spoke as he returned the hug when the two parted he noticed Henry who gave him a friendly wave and a large smile.

"Hmm, So who is this young man?" Her father asked as he walked over to Henry and looked him over, this made Henry stiffen up slightly he was not one to like being heavily inspected. Remaining stiff Henry nearly fell over when his father in law patted him on the back and laughed.

"Just kidding, so tell me son what's your name?" Cordelias father inquired.

"H-Henry, sir." he spoke as quickly as he could to mask the slight stutter he had this caused him to let out another laugh.

"Well Henry welcome to the family." Cordelias father then held out his hand which Henry reluctantly took and shook. Soon the family was ushered into the dining room, after setting the plates down the group was ready to eat.

"So Henry where are you from?" Cordelias mother asked as she walked out of the kitchen and into the dining area, and began laying down the food onto the plates.

"I'm from Plegia." Henry replied,

"Hmm, so tell me Henry how did you first meet our lovely little girl?" Cordelias father asked.

"Well it was during the war with Valm I helped the Sheppard's deal with a Risen ambush. and we happened to be paired up to fight." Henry replied this made Cordelias father more curios on the situation of his daughters courtship with the dark mage.

"So tell me dear what was it about Henry that made you fall for him?" Cordelias mother asked her daughter.

"His personality, Henrys always so nice to everyone." Cordelia stated, after what seemed like a million questions they had finished dinner. Cordelia and Henry now in her old room where preparing for bed discussing the nights events.

"Well it seems my parents like you." Cordelia spoke as she pulled a brush through her hair, Henry looked over at his wife and let out a sigh.

"I guess." Henry replied, noticing her husband's usually cheery demeanor gone she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into an embrace similar to the one when they first became a couple.

"Come on is that the way the man who smiles like there's no tomorrow supposed to act." Cordelia then placed her forehead to his.

"Sorry it's just I don't think your parents like me." Henry spoke up.

"Well my father's just a hard man to get through, but my mom likes you." Cordelia spoke as she removed herself from the embrace of her husband, "But give it time I'm sure they'll warm up to you eventually." She finished and went towards the bed Henry following, while the day was over the time they were their was yet to end maybe Henry hoped in the week he was their they would come to see him as worthy of being joined to their daughter. But another more pressing matter on his mind was how was he going to drop a bigger bombshell on them that their pride and joy was expecting a pride and joy herself...this was going to be the death of him.

** End of Part One**

* * *

**So that was interesting, I'm noticing I'm doing a lot of stories dealing with pregnancy, I have no idea what that says about me, but I don't plan to look to far into it at least with this paring that's a given since their ending says they had a new born daughter. Any way I hope you guys enjoyed part one and I do plan to get much more done with this story so yeah DFTBA.( Also can anyone give me ideas for a name for Cordelias mom and dads name?)**


	5. Out of My League pt 2 (Cordelia X Henry)

**Hola, people I've got Part two of this story and sorry about the long wait between updates I was having some trouble writing and I've been looking for a job for a while so all that combined means not much in the way of writing but fear not I'm back.**

**Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Studios and Nintendo**

* * *

Henry looked up at the ceiling trying his best to get back to sleep looking out of the window of the room he shared with Cordelia he could see that the sun had yet to fully rise. letting out a defeated sigh he carefully tried to remove himself from Cordelia's embrace, this only caused her to wrap her arms around him tighter. Letting out a defeated sigh he closed his eyes and hum softly. Eventually the sun began to shine and this caused Cordelia to wake up .

"Oh Henry how long have you been up?" Cordelia asked as she let go of her husband.

"Only a few minutes" He lied, the two them moved from the bed and began to get ready for the day, finally leaving the room the two had been by Cordelia's mother who was preparing for an outing to the market.

"Oh mother are you heading out?" Cordelia asked her mother nodded

"Mind if I join you I need to head out to pick up a few things?" Cordelia spoke

" Of course not dear." Her mother answered and the two-headed out to the market. The Ylissian market was a place that was always bustling with activity, the mother and daughter duo talked about the things that caught their interest. It was during one of these conversations that her mother finally asked what her daughter was looking for in the market.

"So dear what are we looking for exactly?" This caught Cordelia off guard she was not really quite sure how to bring up her resent pregnancy to her parents, taking a deep sigh she decided that there was no going back and told her mother what she was looking for.

"I'm looking for baby cloths." Cordelia spoke, this made her mother perk up she gave Cordelia a look that could only be described as pure elation

"Oh my darling girls expecting." Cordelia's Mother spoke as she hugged her tightly.

"I see you're happy about this." Cordelia stated as her mother let go of her embrace.

"Of course I am what mother wouldn't be happy that her darling is expecting a child of their own." her mother spoke, "So how far into it are you?" her mother asked

"Me and Henry only fount out a few weeks ago." Cordelia spoke, her mother hugged her again and let out a content sigh.

"I can't wait to tell your father." her mother spoke, leading her this way and that way the two spent the entire day talking about the baby and how to prepare for her, by the time the two had arrived back to the house the sun was already setting. Opening the front door they were greeted by Henry who was wearing an apron, he had finished cooking diner

"Oh you're back!" He said excitedly as he hugged Cordelia tightly leading them to the dining room where Cordelia's father was already seated.

"So did you two have a good time out?" Cordelia's father asked as he took a plate of food from Henry

"Oh it was fun we had a good time discussing...is it okay if I tell him dear?" Cordelia's mother asked she turned to Cordelia.

"I'll tell him father I'm pregnant." It took a few moments to set in but in that instant she had never seen her father smile so widely not since she told him she was becoming a Pegasus Knight.

"I'll take it you are happy about this?" Her father nodded, sitting up he was now full of a million questions each he pestered Cordelia and Henry with for most of the night. When dinner was over Cordelia and Henry stood in the kitchen washing the dishes, were having a conversation about the nights events.

"See I told you he would warm up to you soon enough." Cordelia spoke as she placed one of the dishes into the pile of cleaned ones. Henry gave her one of his signature large grins and laughed.

"I guess you were right." He spoke as he continued to clean the dishes, meanwhile in another part of the hose Cordelia's mother and father were discussing the announcement of their daughters recent pregnancy, pacing back and forth her father was both elated and a bit scarred for his soon to be grandchild.

"Do you think he'll be a good father?" He asked his wife unsure of his son-in-laws parenting abilities.

"Did you think you would be a good father when we had Cordelia?" she replied, he simply shook his head no, "I'm sure Henry feels the same way don't worry, if what Cordelia told me of him is true he's scared witless of failing as a father." She finished her father glanced at his daughter and her husband laughing while trying to finish the dishes, they remanded him so much of him and his wife when they first married.

"They're so much alike us it's almost uncanny." She spoke as she placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. that night Cordelia and Henry stayed up a bit late looking out at the stars while in the garden. Their hands intertwined.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Henry asked idly, Cordelia gave him a small smile and laid her head on his shoulder ,and wrapped her arms around him.

"I hope so, I can't wait to see our baby girl born."Cordelia spoke.

"Do you think Severa will get jealous of herself?" Henry asked causing Cordelia to laugh at the idea of a full-grown woman like Severa getting haughty and jealous of a baby.

"I'm sure she'd be elated to hear about us having our child" The two stayed out their until they were too tired to continue to watch the stars retiring to bed Henry's fears finally gone the two slept until late in the afternoon. After a light lunch they parted for their home and bid Cordelia's mother and father a goodbye . It would be another ten months before Cordelia and Henry returned to her parents house this time with a little baby Severa in tow.

* * *

**Okay that's done sorry it took me forever to write this but I've been busy with a lot of things (namely a death in my family) but I will keep doing these and I hope the next one doesn't take as much time to write as this one but that's the end of this chapter so review and favorite and remember DFTBA. **


	6. Eloquent (Stahl X Lissa-Short)

**Yay another chapter and this one does not involve pregnancy for once. the couple this time is probably my third favorite in the game Stahl and Lissa. So enjoy and do remember to review and what not (It's the only way I can feel validated as an author.) **

**Fire Emblem is the product of Intelligent Studios and Nintendo. Please enjoy and do review and favorite**

* * *

He always felt so awkward around her, he was some bumbling scattered-brained knight and she was an eloquent and demure princess. Yet in the grand scheme of things that seemed to work out just fine for the two. He remembers the first time he ever laid eyes on her, he was being formally inducted into the knighthood of Ylisse and as part of this induction he was to meet by Emmeryn, Chrom and her. At the time she was no older than sixteen and he was only eighteen, but from that moment on he was smitten with her.

He did his best to become a noble knight one worthy of courting a princess, but alas always falling short, but instead of turning Lissa away from him it endeared her to him more, as they became better friend he became more and more confident in his ability to earn her love. Then one day after a string of events involving both of their brothers he saw the opportunity to ask her to be his for as long as they lived. His heart was pounding as he confessed his love for her, and he could have sworn he nearly fainted when she accepted his proposal. Still even after a year of marriage Stahl still had his doubts. these doubts came to head one day while they were preparing to go to bed.

"Lissa do you ever regret marrying me?" he asked, the question catching her off guard. She looked back from the mirror she was using to help brush her hair and she gave him one of her signature warm smiles that never ceased to make his heart melt.

"Stahl, I love you I've loved you gosh since probably the day we first met." she spoke as she put down the brush and walked up to her husband and embraced him warmly her head nuzzling into his chest.

"Why would I ever regret marrying the man I love the most?" she finished, Stahl returned the hug and lifted her up into the air and spun her lightly the two laughing as they landed onto the bed. Lissa slowly crept up onto her husband and straddled him a smile on her face. Later that night after Lissa was fast asleep Stahl stayed up a little longer the only light in the room coming from the moon shining through the window, it illuminated Lissa in a way that Stahl fount beautiful he could look at her like this forever.

Through the death of Emmeryn and dealing with Chrom's wedding drama and every enemy they fought and faced together the two were inseparable. Stahl and Lissa a duo that on the outside looks like it would never work but on the inside the twos hearts melded, one bond one soul intertwined for the rest of time.

* * *

**That was a bit on the short side but in a way it works (In my opinion any way) this is probably one of the more lovey dovey stories I've written but do review and favorite and remember DFTBA. **


	7. Rest (Panne x Gaius) T Rated

**Panne and Gaius I think they are underrated much like a lot of the couples I do in this thing so enjoy my horrible writing as I fumble my way again through this shit.**

* * *

The mountains west of Ylisse were always a calm place, especially after the war with Plegia and the defeat of Grima. It's here that two souls who had bonded during one of the worst crisis climbed to reach a sacred place. Holding steadfast onto a ledge a well renowned thief tried his best to keep up with his partner in crime and life.

"Gods Whiskers how much further do we have to climb?" Gaius asked as he tried his best to keep up with his wife as they climbed the mountain side. The two had been climbing for at least four hours, and it seemed like they were getting no closer to the place that they were trying to reach.

"Not far, we should reach the Warren in a few minutes." She spoke as she continued to climb in her beast form. The warren was not far from the cliff side. after what seemed like another hour the two had reached the cliff side that The Warren lied. The place was a little different then what Gaius expected the buildings were all carved out of stone and a waterfall ran from one end to the other.

"So, this is where you grew up." Gaius spoke as he took in the sights of his wife's old home. She nodded and showed him around.

"This is where we would gather and discuss the troubles we were having." she said pointing to a large building.

"That's my old home." she lead him to a small one floor building, inside it looked much like it did when she was young, several furnishings laid strewn about and a large bed sat in the middle.

"it was common for families to share a bed." she spoke as she sat down on the large bed. shrugging his shoulders Gaius joined her. In the first time in a few months the two could just relax, they weren't running from one safe house to another or trying to evade guards, they were relaxing as husband and wife together. Panne let out a content sigh as she leaned her body further into Gaius's. Gaius in return wrapped his arms around her into a large embrace . The gentle breeze lulling in its sound eventually sent them to the land of slumber.

Gaius woke up several hours later his wife missing, letting out a tired yawn he looked out the window of the home and saw that it was still daylight outside. Deciding to find his wife he set out through the Warren. He noticed something in the stream that pooled around the waterfall of the Warren. it was Panne, the armor that covered her chest and legs were strewn about on the ground near the stream.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as he began to loosen the straps of his shirt. The taguel woman nodded and beckoned him into the waters. Removing all of his cloths and leaving at the mouth of the stream, Gaius stepped into the stream, the water was cold but relaxing a clear contrast from the summer heat. He treaded lightly to her and smiled. This reminded him so much of their first time together after their marriage.

"My we haven't done something like this since we were in the Sheppard's." he spoke as he wrapped his arms around Pannes waist and brought her closer to him, the two stared in each other's eyes, his emerald and her coral ones. Their bare forms grew closer and their lips connected. Eyes shut off from the rest of the world the two parted breathing slightly a smile on both of their faces. The two them submerged into the waters. later after drying off the two sat in the glow of a fire that rested in the house. Panne laid her head on Gaius's lap as he gently stroked her hair.

"Do you ever miss them?" he asked her, the question was vague.

"Do I ever miss who?" she returned

"Your family, the other Taguel." he stated the question rolled around in Pannes head, while she did miss her old warren she knew she had a new family, their names were Gaius and Yarne.

"Yes, but I have a new family you and our son." she stated, Gaius smiled and placed kiss gently on her lips.

"I think dinner is almost ready I made some stew." He spoke as he motioned for the pot that was boiling. Preparing a bowl for the two they continued to converse about random things then the topic of their son came up. How the two don't know he just popped in their heads.

"Has Yarne ever seen here?" He asked as he finished his stew.

"He says he brought Lucina around, but other than that he hasn't done much here." The rest of the night was filled with more conversation until the two fell asleep again curled up together against one another. The next day at the break of dawn the two began their trek down the mountain. Still a tinge of sadness loomed with the two knowing they could not stay in the Warren a place that brought them closer than they have ever been in four years of marriage , they were sad to be leaving such a calm place and returning to a life of thieving but in the end the two decided that such was the way things had to be. Still every so often the two would make the journey back up the mountain to partake in this peace.

* * *

**Well I think that was good or I hope it was It took me a while to write but huzza I did it. funny thing this was supposed to have a sex scene but I decided to leave that up to the readers imagination since I suck at those. any way I hope you guys liked this story and do review and remember DFTBA.**


	8. Home Sweet Home( Donnel X Olivia)

**Yay more Fire Emblem stuff, So this one deals with another under rated couple Donnel and Olivia who actually remind me a lot of my favorite MLP couple Fluttershy and Big Macintosh, but that's beside the point enjoy and do review.**

* * *

The warm summer air blew through much of Southeast Ylisse , a lone carriage trotted in the night. Stopping abruptly, one of its occupants left it's confines and took in the night air. He wore a tin pot on his head which he removed for a quick moment to straighten out his messy hair. the young man a veteran of two wars and now a hero to many was Donnel, following close behind him was a woman slightly shorter than him, his wife Olivia.

"Whelp this seems like as good a place as any to set up camp for the night." Donnell spoke giving his wife his hand to help her out of the carriage.

"I hope so, the horses look dread tired." the woman said as she tended to the two horses that drew the carriage. As she tended to the horses Donnel went to work clearing out a small area so that she and he could rest for the night, they had been traveling for a few days from the capitol to Donnel's home village. After setting up camp the two went about starting a fire and cooking a small meal for the two of them.

"So we should reach my village in a few days I reckon." Donnel spoke as he handed Olivia a plate of cooked venison.

"Do you think everyone in the village will like me?" Olivia asked self-concisely, Donnel gave her a kiss on her forehead

"Of course they'll like ya, Heck I've told em so much about you in my letters back home." He spoke, this made the young woman blush slightly.

"Plus I can't wait for you to meet Ma." He spoke, Donnel's Mother from what he stated of her was a rather kind if a bit stern woman. After eating the two headed off to bed in a small tent. The next day the two set off for the rest of the trip to Donnel's village, a trip which took only about five hours from sunrise.

"Well welcome to our new home love." Donnel spoke as he helped Olivia out of the carriage. The village was no different than when he left it two years ago to help Chrom fight, same trees, same people same everything. it was a small place that resonated with a homely feel.

"Donnel it's so peaceful." Olivia spoke, the place was so different from many of the cities and towns she'd been to in her travels as a dancer.

"Yep I'll show you around." He said as he took a hold of Olivia's hand and dragged her in a random direction, causing her to let out a surprised yelp. The first place they visited was an old friend of Donnel. He lived and worked in a small shack.

"Hey Jon you in their?!" Donnel yelled, the shack door opened and out came a man a few years Donnel's senior. He looked the young man up and down and smiled.

"So the hero of our little town had returned." He said as he took Donnel into a large crushing bear hug, dropping him he noticed Olivia standing there trying her best not to stand out.

"So I take it this lovely lady is your wife?" he said, the mention of her being lovely causing her to blush.

"Yep Olivia this is my old friend Jon." Jon was a tall man definitely taller than Donnel and he had a look of a rugged outdoorsman to him

"Hey is Ella here?" Donnel asked,

"She should be I'll go get her." He spoke as he went back inside the shack. a few minutes he emerged with a woman who was a few months pregnant judging by the bulge in her belly.

"Olivia this is my wife Ella." The older woman gave Olivia a warm smile.

"It's nice to finally meet the young woman who'd stolen our little Donny's heart." she said causing the two to blush slightly and her and her husband to laugh.

"Well I'll see you guys later I still got a few places to show Olivia!" he spoke as he dragged her off again the two waving them off. After visiting a few more of his friends he had led her to one last place it was a small house no different than the others.

"Olivia I present you home sweet home, now I know it ain't as fancy as some of the places you've been but I hope you like it." He spoke as he lead her inside the house, it was a sparsely decorated place and had a small little shrine to Naga in the corner.

"Ma I'm home!" he yelled hoping his mother was home, a middle aged woman emerged from what Olivia assumed was the kitchen,

"Oh Donnel!" the woman sobbed as she scooped her son into a hug, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Oh I missed you boy, you know how worried I was that I was never gonna see you again." She spoke as she let go of her son and whipped a few tears from her eyes.

"I know Ma I'm sorry about that, um...Ma I'd like you to meet the love of my life Olivia." Donnel spoke presenting his wife to his mother the older woman took a long look at her and smiled.

"Welcome to our home Olivia." The older woman spoke.

"Thank you Ma'am."Olivia spoke shyly ,

"Well she certainly is a shy one, come on I was just about to get dinner started." Donnel's Mother spoke as she lead the three into the kitchen to help prepare dinner. after a hectic few minutes of preparation the three sat down at a dining table.

"So tell me Olivia when did you two meet."

"Oh it was so long ago we weren't even friends back then." Olivia spoke reminiscing on when she and Donnel first met, it was during the final battle of the Plegian war, he was one of the many Sheppard's who had went to help Chrom take out King Gangril, it was there that the two first became friends.

"Well it was during the last bit of the Plegian War." She then went on to explain how Donnel and her decided to team up so as to fight better.

"Well we became friends after that but we really didn't think of each other as much more than that until two years after that. "Olivia added.

"Oh what happened that cause you two to fall in love?" Donnel's mother asked.

"Oh it's so embarrassing." Olivia replied her face turning crimson.

"Well we fell in love when we performed a dance number together." Donnel spoke, his face as red as his wife's. The dance in question was the ballad of the White Swan, The two out of pure luck had started singing it together and from that their love sprang. The story brought a tear to Donnel's mother's eyes.

"Oh it's just like one of those stories my ma would tell me as a girl."This made the two blush even harder. After dinner the two at in Donnel's room preparing to go to sleep and tomorrow start their new life together in the little hamlet they now called home. That night their dreams were filled with a future full of little children a small farm and a life without fighting and hardship a life that suited them just fine, it was a future they spent two years fighting for and it was soon to be theirs.

* * *

**Well that was fun to write I hope you guys like this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it. So remember review and DFTBA.**


	9. Gold (Anna X M Avatar-M Rated)

**Sup people here is some Avatar x Anna stuff. Enjoy and remember review and favorite **

* * *

The comment was meant to be something she said offhanded as a joke it was meant to get him a bit hot and bothered but nothing serious, she was not expecting for him to take it literally. Letting out several groans as he pumped in and out of her she was a bit overwhelmed at the situating . all of this started a few minutes ago when she said a small joke. The two were in her shop, she had just closed it for the day and was readying for the end of day inventory, her husband a tactician by the name of Mono was engrossed in a book he had purchased the day before. Her b

"Hey Mono, babe want to go to the back and count some gold?" she said winking at him, and shaking her hip slightly to emphasize the meaning. He gave her a quizzical look and went back to his book. Sighing she accepted defeat, and went back to inventory. A few minutes passed and as she was looking over a small collection of trinkets she felt a pair of strong hands envelop her waist and pull her closer to a warm body.

"Oh my!" She said as his lips worked on her neck, she was glad the shop was closed it would be extremely embarrassing if a customer walked in on them in such an intimate display. Moving on from her neck he began to undo the leather strap that kept her shirt up.

"You know Anna I've always found your body greatly attractive." Mono said as he removed her shirt revealing her medium-sized breast.

"I can tell tiger." She said feeling the cool air touch her bare chest, deciding it was a bit unfair for her to be the only one missing clothing she worked on removing her husband's shirt. When the garment was gone she admired the tone chest that her husband had, despite being a bookworm he trained hard and it showed. Smashing his lips to hers he lifted her up by her bottom and pinned her against the nearby wall her legs wrapping around his waist.

"We haven't been this wild since our wedding night!" She said excitedly, she then let out a long gasp as she felt his hard member grind against her. She could feel it against her wetness and wanted more.

"Babe I know you want to get down to business, but can you let me down for a quick second?" She asked, reluctantly he gently placed her on her feet. catching her breath quickly she removed her pants and kicked them to the side, leaving her in only her small cloths. She then went to work on unbuckling his and after a few seconds his pants where off and to the side as well. She then got a good look at the thing she wanted the most at this moment, her husband was an average sized male, but he had always told 'It's not the size of one's army it's what one does with it.' Pinning her up against the wall again he smiled.

"So wanna bet on which one of us goes first?" Mono asked, a sly grin on his face. She giggled lightly this was a common thing the two would do during sex bet on who would release first, usually the bets where things such as extra chores or dealing with tedious shop business. Last time she won and he had to sweep the shop for a week.

"Oh let's, looser has to work the counter for a week." She said, the bet set he began to prod her with his rod, never entering completely. Finally with one quick thrust he entered her, eliciting a breathless gasp. Taking a few moments to get comfortable he began to move in and out of her. Trying her best not to let out to load a moan, Anna began to clutch her arms around his frame.

"God's It's been a while since I've felt this good!" She yelled as Mono began to gain a steady rhythm. as he continued his work on her the two began to move from place to place in the shop in hopes of gaining better leverage in their lovemaking. Finally after a quick break getting up the stairs the two ended up in the bedroom. by this time Anna was ridding him wildly as they began to reach their peaks. Hoping not to go first Anna slowed down as she felt her climax coming.

"Hey that's cheating." Mono said as he felt the friction dissipating.

"Well you know what they say, 'all's fair in love in war'." Narrowing his eyes Mono grabbed her by the waist and reversed her on her back causing her to let out a surprised squeak. He then began to pump hard and fast into her, causing her to let out near constant moans, she was getting close but then so was he. After a few faithful thrusts' he heard the tall tale signs of her orgasm. Her toes curled and she desperately clawed at his back her fingernails digging deep into his flesh, breaking the skin and drawing a small amount of blood. Her inner walls contracted around his cock and he could feel his climax coming.

Grunting loudly as his seed filled into her, by this point the two where sweating profusely and bone tired, removing his now flaccid member, Mono flopped on his back and wrapped his arms around his wife. A large goofy grin on both of their faces.

"I say we call that a tie." Mono said, Anna could only nod, kissing the redhead on the lips he laid his head back on the pillow.

"I think I have to ask you to count gold more often." She said, this made him laugh slightly, oh he was _definitely _partial to more 'Gold counting' from this point on. A few months later the two would be called to service by Chrom to deal with a problem in Valm, and any time the two just needed some alone time they would simply say they were going to count gold, none of the Sheppard's caught on.

* * *

**Well that was interesting I didn't originally intend to write smut with this one but it just happened. Well I hope the people who do read my stuff enjoyed this even if my erotic writing isn't that good. at least it was longer than my last one. **


	10. Day off (Chrom X Sumia)

**I now get to go to my Awakening OTP Chrom and Sumia so rejoice my readers **

* * *

The warm summer wind blew through the training ground of the royal palace, inside the grounds two figures stood afar from one another one holding a lance and the other a sword, in an instant the two rushed forward weapons clashing, backing off the two readied for another clash.

"I thought you weren't going to hold back?" Sumia said as she raised her lance in a ready attack. rushing forward she stabbed and swung at her husband with a vigor seen rarely outside of battle. Chrom on his part dodged or parried each blow from his wife.

"I'm not!" He said as he swung his sword towards her the woman blocking the blow with her lance nearly breaking it, spinning around in a move that Chrom hadn't expected and was knocked off his feet and onto the training grounds grassy ground his wife holding a spear to neck.

"Looks like I win." She said cheerily as she helped her husband off the ground, this was the sixth round they fought that day and she was beating him 3 to 1 and he was having a blast on doing this. It had been a long time since he and her had this much fun.

"Well, I think we should call it a day." Sumia said as she kissed her husband on the cheeks Chrom in turn wrapped his arms around his wife and spun her around. The pure joy of this moment gave Chrom an idea, an idea that would probably get him and her in a lot of trouble but in the grand scheme of things he just didn't care, he was gonna have a fun day with his wife the court be damned .

"Sumia instead of returning to court let's just go out and have a grand time." He said his wife looked at him like he was speaking in a foreign tongue, he placed his lips gently upon hers and spoke up again, "We haven't had a minute to ourselves since we were married." he said as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I know but won't we get in trouble?" She said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sure we will but since when have we cared about that." He said, his wife giggled grabbing her hand the two rushed out of the grounds and past Fredric and his wife Cherche.

"Frederic, Sumia and I will be out for the day!" He yelled passing the knights, the two gave their lords a strange look as they left for the places outside the castle grounds.

"Where should we go first my love!?" Chrom asked as they ran past a few guards. Sumia had a place she wanted to go off to with him for a long time

"I know of a meadow where we can be alone." She said, The two stopped when they knew they were well outside the castle and away from the stuffiness of royal obligation.

"Then lead the way my Queen." Chrom said, this made Sumia blush as she lead her husband to meadow a few miles away from the castle. The ground was full of many a pretty flowers, The two were laying down on the soft grass looking at the clear blue sky, for the first time in a long time they were free to be husband and wife and enjoy a little uninterrupted peace.

"No nagging nobles, no royal duties just you and me my love." Chrom said as he placed his head closer to hers. Eventually the two felt quite peckish so deciding that it was time for lunch they went down to the Ylisse market to look for something to make a picnic, grabbing and paying for a few provisions the two made it back to the meadow laid out the blanket they purchased and had lunch.

"What do you think The nobles will say when the learned we blew them off to have a picnic among some flowers." Chrom said as he casually chewed on a piece of food.

"Probably that we are an irresponsible Exalt and Queen and that we should have never been given the throne." She said sipping tea, the two let out a laugh at the idea of a bunch of nobles getting puffy over their excursion from the castle, the two stayed in that meadow talking and enjoying each other's company not a soul in the world bothering them, they may have also engaged in a few intimate practices knowing no one would bother them. When they finally returned to the palace near nightfall they were tired and ready for bed.

"I haven't had so as good a day since our wedding" Chrom said as he stepped into the bed.

"Me too I wish we could do it more often." Sumia replied as she cuddled closer to her husband resting her chin on his shoulder. The two were probably going to get chewed out for it tomorrow but they didn't care about the tomorrow only today when they for a few hours were alone and together and not bogged down by royal obligation or duty, and just husband and wife not Exalt and Queen. To be alone and in love like a pair of teenagers. It was a small slice of heaven that they rarely tasted but relished each one, a small eternity that allowed them to love and live even when the world around them demanded all their attention.

* * *

**Well that was fun I seem to be on a role with writing since I managed to complete three story chapters in a few days well enjoy this rather short story and remember to favorite review and follow. **


	11. Worry (Cordelia X Henry-Short)

**I am on a roll four chapters in three days a new record for me so enjoy this and remember to review and whatnot. **

* * *

Cordelia paced back and forth in front of the medical tent for what must have been at least an hour, worry clearly plastered upon her face. How could she have let this happen how could she have let her husband nearly die trying to protect her.

"Oh, Henry please be alright." she said as she continued to pace, finally the a figure emerged from the tent it was Lissa, wiping sweat from her brow the young princess smiled.

"Well he took a nasty hit from an arrow but he should be fine you can go see him now." Lissa said as she opened the tent to allow the woman to enter. Henry was lying down his usual dark mage robes gone. his torso was covered by a white bandage, next to him a bucket with bloodied and discarded ones, he turned to see his wife and gave her his signature smile. This gesture put Cordelia at ease slightly.

"Hey, dear." He said weakly as she took a seat next to him, she placed her hand in his and smiled back to him.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked, he nodded and tried his best to sit up but winced in pain.

"I'm just a little sore as all, nothing a few days of rest won't cure." He said cheerily, Cordelia sighed this made Henry frown slightly usually a sigh meant she was hiding her feelings.

"What's wrong?" He asked hoping to get her out of her sour mood.

"I'm just...worried." She replied, "I'm worried that I might lose you." She said and Henry smiled again, this was a thing he did constantly yet it still had a comforting effect on Cordelia.

"You know I do the same thing?" He said, Cordelia raised an eyebrow at the question/statement

"You worry about losing me?" She asked, he nodded

"I know you're a Pegasus knight and have been for a long time but I still worry." He finished, the smile still on his face. Cordelia was nearly brought to tears.

"Henry, I hope to never leave you, I love you more than anything in the world." She said as she placed her lips gently on his, parting the two looked one another in the eyes. An unspoken promise was made to never part from one another no matter what forces tried to break them apart. A few days later Henry still injured but now able to walk about freely, he ran into his wife looking over a tome in preparation for an upcoming battle.

"Hmm, I didn't know you knew how to use magic." He said as he sat down next to her.

"I just learned it I was recently promoted to a Dark Flier, and I'm having trouble learning them." She sighed out in defeat, Henry knew that sigh well his wife was not one to accept defeat, but she was in luck for she had married a Dark Mage.

"I can help you learn them I can't fight for a while still to injured but I can help you fight better." He said his trademark smile plastered on his face, she smiled back at him.

"I would like that, love." She said and so the two spent the rest of the day teaching and learning. Thus was the life of one of the strangest yet most loving couple In all of the Sheppard's.

* * *

**Well that was another short one but I don't care I wanted to finish this one quickly, also thank you unknown person who reviewed most of my story that gave me a real confidence boost. This will probably be the last chapter for any of my stories for a while since I'm gonna be focusing more on my LP and what not. so thanks people and goodnight or morning depending on when you read this. **


	12. Choices (Kellam X F Avatar-Short)

**Wow I haven't updated this story in a while I blame mostly writers block on part of it and I have other stories that have actual plot and what not that I need to finish, but this is good to clear my head of muddled ideas that occasionally invade my head and won't leave until I write them down. So here's a new one-shot about The Avatars thoughts when they decide to sacrifice themselves to kill Grima, I'm using a female Avatar for this cause reasons. Any way without much more divergence and other crap here's the story.**

* * *

They say we are made up of the choices we make and don't make. Some choices stay with you for eternity; others fade with time and are forgotten. For Lilith she made a choice that would stain her forever the choice to sacrifice herself to save those whom she loved the most.

In a way the choice was not hers to make Grima needed to be stopped forever and if that meant that she would no longer exist then so be it. So when Grima was weak and she and when Chrom offered to land the final blow she raised her hand and channeled as much of the dragons power as she could and finished him off. As she faded with him she could see all the events the choices that to her most exemplified her.

Her choice to become the Shepherds tactician was probably to her one of the most monumental of all, it was through the Shepherds that she met many who she would call her closest friends Chrom, his wife Sumia, Lissa, Fredric, Stahl the list goes on. It was also through the Shepherds that she met the love of her life.

To many he was invisible and for some reason he was okay with that but to her he shined brighter than any star, Kellam was there when she was formally introduced to the Shepherds, though at the time she didn't notice him. Over the course of the war with Plegia she began to find herself more interested in him. It started when she wanted to investigate the reports of ghosts in the mess hall. It's from this that she learned that he didn't mind being invisible. Suffice to say it was a bit jarring to explain to everyone that Kellam was indeed next to her on the alter at their wedding.

The other choice she made was to kill her father once and for all. Her fight with him was intense and long when she landed the final blow to him using the same magic he used to make her betray Chrom . In a way she was sad to have to commit patricide, but in the end there was no other choice. This choice brought an end to a chapter of her life she never wanted to begin with.

Lilith was made of the many thousands of choices that she had made to lead her to this point in her life, she was about to leave her friends her husband her son and many other things and face oblivion to save them all. She could have not wished for a better final choice. So with a final farewell to her friends and family she faded into the ether would she be back like Naga said she didn't know, but she didn't mind leaving the world behind to save them.

* * *

**Okay this was short but I just wanted to write this since the idea came to me while I was a bit sick today from food poisoning (Yeah I know weird place but hey what can you do.) So I hoped you guys and gals enjoyed this little short one-shot and remember to review and also look at my other Fire Emblem story that actually has a plot to it. **


End file.
